


I Still Love You

by FollowTheFirefly



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Mary's a bit vulgar in this one too, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheFirefly/pseuds/FollowTheFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Edward questions his relationship status with Mary when she sends him a cryptic text after a particularly bad argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Love You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by something that happened between me and my ex while we were still together with me being Mary and him being Edward. I'm still not sure how I feel about the ending, but I rewrote it about five times and this is the best one that I could come up with.

Edward somehow knew that sometime that morning, though he didn’t know precisely when, he and Mary would get into an argument about something. He wasn’t sure how, but he could always tell by Mary’s mood when she woke up if it would be a good morning or a bad morning.

Today, it was looking to be a bad one.

“Don’t go throwing your phone across the room, love,” Edward said gently after Mary chucked her phone at the wall in an attempt to silence her alarm, which was playing one of the particularly annoying songs from one of the Legend of Zelda games. 

“Why the fuck did you let me set that as my alarm?” Mary grumbled as she ducked back under the covers, trying to deny the fact that she had to be up for work.

“You said annoying things help you wake up,” Edward responded, turning over onto his back and staring at the ceiling. “Why’d you want to wake up so early, anyway?” 

“I wouldn’t want to wake up so fucking early on my own accord,” Mary’s voice was muffled from the thick blankets. “We’ve got a meeting this morning, so I’ve got to go in early.”

“Work meetings are never fun,” Edward threw back the covers and got out of bed, grimacing slightly when his feet touched the cold wood floor. “Now come on, time for some coffee.”

“Thank fuck that coffee exists,” Mary reluctantly emerged from the covers and sat up, yawning and stretching her arms out in front of her.

“Did you want to grab a shower before you left or am I free to use it?” Edward asked as he stopped halfway to the bathroom door.

“Showered last night,” Mary shook her head. 

“Okay, then,” Edward quickly ducked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

It took Mary another few minutes to get out of bed. She wasn’t quite the morning person that Edward was. Not that Edward was a morning person, but he at least knew how to great the day without grumbling a few choice words under his breath.

“Fucking hell, I hate meetings,” Mary grumbled as she walked over to her closet and pulled out something at random. She was never one of those women who spent hours getting ready, something that she knew Edward was thankful for. In her mind set, as long as it was clean, it was fit to wear.

After taking a whole five minutes to get ready, Mary trudged down the hall and made her way into the kitchen where she found quite a sight before her. Last night before they had gone to bed, Mary had asked Edward to finish washing the few dishes that remained in the sink. They’d had a problem with ants in the past few weeks and Edward had noticed that most of the problem had been from leftover food that remained on the dishes. They’d agreed that they’d alternate every other night and wash the dishes before they went to bed. It had been Edward’s night the previous night, but he clearly hadn’t washed the dishes as he had said that he would.

“Christ in fuck, Edward,” Mary sighed in annoyance as she saw the thousands of ants crawling all over the dishes and the sink. “Can’t you remember to do one simple thing?”

She reached for the bottle of bleach and doused the ants in the cleaner, shouting, “die, fuckers, die!” as she sprayed them. She was just loading up the dishwasher with the dishes from the previous night, deciding that she didn’t have enough time to wash them all before work, when Edward hesitantly tiptoed into the kitchen.

“Mary?” he asked nervously. “Everything okay?”

“I dunno, Edward,” he could tell straight away that she was angry. “You tell me.”

“What happened?” Edward headed over to the cabinet and grabbed some breakfast bars, tossing one to Mary, who caught it with one hand.

“You didn’t wash the dishes last night,” Mary said, loading the last of the dishes into the dishwasher. “Want to guess how many ants were all over the sink?”

“I could have sworn I washed them?” she didn’t think Edward was lying, but that didn’t change the fact that the dishes remained unwashed.

Mary gestured the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and said, “Clearly you didn’t.”

“Well, I’m sorry,” Edward apologized. “I’ll wash them before I go to work.”

“Don’t bother, I’ve already loaded them up,” Mary turned her back on Edward and grabbed two bottles of Coke from the fridge. 

“I can still get them, though,” Edward offered.

“Don’t bother,” Mary shook her head, ripping open the breakfast bar, tossing the wrapper into the trash, and taking a bite out of the bar. 

“What’s up with you?” Edward agreed that she had a right to be annoyed with him, but she wasn’t usually this upset over something so trivial.

“Nothing’s wrong with me,” Mary finished the breakfast bar and twisted open the bottle of Coke.

“Clearly something’s wrong or you wouldn’t be this upset,” Edward tried to choose his words carefully. “I’ll just take care of them, and-”

“There’s no fucking point now,” Mary snapped as she headed towards the door. “If you wanted to get them, you should have done it last night so I wouldn’t have had the thousands of ants to deal with.”

Without another word, she grabbed her car keys and walked out of the apartment, letting the door slam shut behind her and leaving Edward standing quite puzzled in the doorway.

-

“So she just left? Man, you really screwed up this time.”

He knew that he probably shouldn’t have told his coworkers about Mary’s strangeness that morning, but Edward found himself telling Felix about it anyway. Felix had a strange way of knowing when something had happened and not matter how much Edward tried to dissuade him from asking, Felix always managed to get him to talk.

After all, it wasn’t as if Edward wanted to spend his lunch break talking about his relationship problems. He’d planned on watching some Netflix on his phone while he enjoyed some of the leftover spaghetti Mary had made the previous night, but that plan was shot to hell when Felix stepped into the break room.

“After that, she did,” Edward nodded, twisting the cap off of his bottle of Mountain Dew and took a swig. 

“Did you really forget all that?” Felix asked, leaning forward as he took a bite of his turkey club.

“I thought I’d washed the dishes, but that’s beside the point,” Edward shook his head. “I forget to do things all the time and she’s never reacted like this before.”

“Never?” Felix looked confused.

Edward shook his head.

“Maybe it’s the living situation?” Felix suggested. “How long had you two been together before you moved in?”

“Uh, about two years, I think?” Edward had to think about it for a few seconds. “And that was about a year and a half ago.”

“Which one of you suggested it?” Felix finished his sandwich in one bite.

“She did, actually.” 

“Really?” Felix seemed surprised.

“As strange as it is, yes,” Edward nodded. 

“Are things generally okay?” Felix asked.

“Generally, yes,” Edward nodded once again. “I mean, we argue from time to time, but who doesn’t?”

“Like this morning?” Felix gave Edward a concerned look.

“Yeah…” Edward said slowly.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll sort it all out, mate,” Felix leaned back in his seat as a cell phone sounded. “That yours?” 

“Yeah,” Edward nodded as he checked his phone. “And speak of the devil…”

“Is that her?” Felix asked curiously.

“It is,” Edward responded before his eyes widened and he said, “Oh, that’s not good.”

“What’s going on?” Felix asked, getting up to grab some coffee from the communal coffee pot.

“I’m…I’m not sure…” Edward’s voice shook a little.

“Well, what did she say?” Felix insisted as he sat back down across from Edward, leaning back against the counter, sipping his coffee.

“’I can’t do this any more. I’m sorry,’” Edward was clearly more than a bit alarmed by this. “The fuck does this mean?”

“That really what she said?” Felix narrowed his eyebrows in confusion, setting the coffee mug behind him on the counter.

“See for yourself,” Edward tossed the phone to Felix, who stared at it for a few seconds. “This doesn’t make any sense.”

“What, this message?” Felix gestured towards the phone in his hand.

“No, all of this,” Edward shook his head. “Normally, we just ignore each other for a day or two before we realize that we need to talk about it to fix whatever it is one of us fucked up.”

“Apparently not this time,” Felix tossed the phone back to Edward, who set it down on the table. 

“But I’ve done plenty of worse things than this and she’s never done anything like this before,” Edward said, more to himself than to Felix. “So what happened?”

“Maybe if you call her you’ll get some sort of answer?” Felix shrugged. “Then it wouldn’t be so awkward when you go home tonight?”

“If she hasn’t moved out by then,” Edward said with a defeated sigh. “Sounds like she’s already decided it.”

“I could say the same about you,” Felix had his eyes on Edward as the latter pulled the phone back out. “What are you going now?”

“Texting her to get an answer,” Edward answered, his fingers sliding over the phone. “I’m going to figure out what’s going on.”

-

Edward wasn’t expecting to find Mary’s hatchback in the parking lot of the apartment building when he got home from work. She had a fairly common car, but Edward could always recognize hers by all of the bumper stickers on the back, most of them obscene. Still, it was a bit odd for her to be home so early in the day. Usually he made it home well before she did, so Edward found himself a bit concerned. 

Regardless, he walked up three flights of stairs and down the hall to their apartment and was a bit surprised to find that it was unlocked. When they’d moved in, they had agreed that they would lock the door when they were inside the apartment as an added precaution. 

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes, figuring that it would just have to be added to the ever-growing list of the strange things that Mary did that day, and stepped inside. 

As much as he was expecting it, Edward didn’t find anything unusual. There was nothing to indicate that an argument had even taken place that morning. No tension hanging in the air, no signs that Mary had been slamming doors (which she often did when she was angry), and certainly no signs that she was preparing to move out, as Edward had been fearing during the entire car ride home. In fact, there was no sign of Mary at all. The only thing that seemed even slightly out of place was the fact that the TV and the XBox were on, but that wasn’t all that unusual, considering that one of them usually accidentally left it on at least once a week.

“Mary?” Edward called hesitantly as he walked into the living room.

“Yeah?” 

He turned around and found Mary walking out of their bedroom, a sci-fi movie in one hand and a video game in the other. She didn’t seem to be terribly upset with Edward, which made him even more confused.

“What’s going on?” Edward asked.

“I couldn’t decide if I wanted to watch ‘Sucker Punch’ or play ‘Resident Evil 5’, but I realized that both were in our room, for some reason,” Mary shrugged as she walked past Edward and sat down on the couch, staring at the cases in her hand. 

“No, I mean why are you here?” Edward asked again.

“I live here with you?” Mary phrased her response like a question. “Have been for the last two years or so?” She cracked her neck back and forth while she added, “Or were you looking for something more philosophical than that?”

“But why are you home early?” Edward was starting to grow frustrated. “You’re never home before me.”

“There was a pipe that exploded in the break room, so the whole place got flooded. It ended up spreading to three different floors and it just made a huge mess,” Mary explained, a hint of annoyance obvious in her voice. “I’m blaming Mark and Joann for that one.” 

“But weren’t you moving out?” Edward queried.

“Why would I move out?”

“Because you broke up with me.”

“When did I break up with you?” 

“You sent me that text earlier today, remember?” Edward fished his phone out of his pocket, shifted through the various texts, and showed her the one he received earlier that day.

“Oh, shit, did that get sent to you?” Mary looked genuinely surprised, which only added to Edward’s mounting confusion. 

“Wait, was that meant for someone else?” Edward sat down on the couch next to her. 

“Yes!” Mary exclaimed. “After the pipe exploded, Alice and I were trying to scoop out the water into buckets before Alice had to go and tell HR. It was getting to be too much, so I sent her that message.”

“But why didn’t you respond to the text I sent you?” Edward asked frantically. “I asked you what that was all about, but you didn’t send one back.”

“Yeah, my phone fell into one of the buckets and got fried,” Mary sighed in annoyance. “I’m gonna have to get a new one now.”

“So…you’re not breaking up with me?” Edward asked just to make sure.

“Why in hell would I do that?” Now it was Mary’s turn to be confused.

“Because of that argument this morning?” Edward reminded her. “When I thought I washed the dishes last night, but actually didn’t?”

“Edward, I wouldn’t break up with you over something that trivial,” Mary assured him. “Sure, I was annoyed, but you’ve fucked up worse than that before.”

“Like the trash chute incident,” Edward commented.

“And I was really fucking tired this morning and you know I never properly wake up until about noon,” Mary shrugged. “But I suppose I shouldn’t have responded the way I did, either.”

“Probably not,” Edward shook his head, putting his hand on her knee. “So are we okay? No one is breaking up with anyone?”

“Not unless you were planning on it,” Most girls would have been a little nervous, but Edward didn’t see Mary show it if she was.

“Now who would shout at me when I play Portal?” Edward arched an eyebrow at her.

“Oh, I’m yelling at Wheatley and you know it,” Mary rolled her eyes. “So did you want to play multiplayer in Resident Evil or what?”

And just like that, it was forgotten. They’d had several arguments before so it was nothing new, but Edward still couldn’t believe that they always ended so simply. Not that he minded. It just meant that they could get back to acting like themselves that much faster.


End file.
